


Bottom Rung Reaper

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Reaper, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who knew death himself loved being overpowered? That death could be a slut for his master?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Rung Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. (tags)  
>  **Pre-negotiation is assumed.**  
>  If any of the sins and kinks mentioned above do not suit your fancy, do not continue, do not pass go.  
> With that out of the way, enjoy 900 words of bottom!Reaper sin.

The air in the room felt astoundingly hot against his exposed skin. Reaper knelt on the concrete floor, his legs and chest bare, his trench coat and hood tattered, mask slightly askew. His bare chest heaved with heavy breathes, cuts oozing blood and shadows along his abdomen as silver rings glistened from his nipples. His pierced cock was heavy against his thigh, his knees shaking as they supported all his weight. His thighs and legs were also covered in scars and cuts and scraps. He kept his back raised and pressure on his knees to keep himself off of the large, lubed dildo underneath him. As he squirmed, the slick dildo caught against his hole, causing his breath to hitch.

Reaper turned his head towards the footsteps approaching him. “That masks does a good job of hiding your emotions.Take it off.” Reaper responded quickly, pulling the mask off and letting it drop. He stared up at Solider 76, face still obscured by his own mask. Reaper could barely hide his arousal, his body shivering from strain, cock leaking precum, sharp, red eyes hazy with lust. “Who knew death himself loved being overpowered? That death could be a slut for his master?” Soldier 76 murmured as he stepped up to be directly in front of Reaper.

Soldier 76 reached down to grab a handful of Reaper’s curly hair. At first the touch was light but then it was tight and rough, making Reaper groan and tear up. The soldier tugged Reaper’s head upward, rewarded with a whine. “You’re too high up to suck my prick. Let’s fix that.”  
  
Reaper gasped for breath before Soldier 76 shoved him down, impaling him on the dildo beneath him. Reaper let out a loud cry that echoed through the bare room. His ass stung with pain but was quickly replaced with pleasure as the slick phallus pressed against his prostate in a way that made Reaper’s whole body shudder, cock dripping more precum down his thigh.  
  
Reaper opened his eyes, unaware that they had fallen closed. Soldier 76’s crotch was inches away from his face, and the only thing Reaper could think of doing in that moment was pressing his face against the zipper and mouthing at the bulge in front of him. Reaper’s tongue pressed against the rough fabric, drool coating it as he could smell the musk of the soldier’s body. Soldier 76 chuckled and swatted Reaper’s face away. “Such a slut,” the soldier tutted as he unzipped his pants and swiftly pulled them away to reveal his proud erection. Soldier 76’s cock was shorter than Reaper’s, but it was still thick. The blunt head was already shining with precum, beckoning Reaper in. 

Reaper was immediately upon it. He nuzzled his nose into the thick hair at the base, taking a long, shaky breath of the soldier’s raw smell, before licking up the shaft. He felt the gloved hand in his hair tug tighter to guide his mouth onto the Soldier’s cock.  
  
Reaper adjusted to the feeling of being taken on both ends. His ass was stretched open on a dildo and his jaw wide to take in Jack’s thickness. Somehow it was both satisfying and maddening. Soldier 76 grew impatient and put a boot to Reaper’s cock, rubber sole pressed against a ring on Reaper’s shaft. “Start moving,” the soldier growled out.  
  
Reaper let out a whimper around the dick before he started to bob himself on the dildo underneath him. As he fucked himself on the dildo, Soldier 76 thrusted into his mouth, setting a brutal pace, not responding to Reaper’s gagging noises. Reaper felt so full, but he wanted to feel more full. He started moving his own head to get the soldier’s cock deeper in his throat. As Reaper bobbed himself on the dildo, Soldier 76’s boot rubbed against his erection again. The rubber sole’s grip caught against his piercings, the ridges raking over his foreskin, adding more delicious friction. Reaper’s head spun as the roughness added a sweet, degrading layer of pleasure.

Soldier 76 moaned through his face mask as he moved his hand down to grip one of Reaper’s nipple piercings, tugging at it and playing with it to elicit garbled moans from Reaper. “You enjoy being teased and fucked like a toy, don’t you, slut?” The insults reverberated through Reaper’s spine, making his moans even louder. The soldier chuckled, “Of course you do, whore.” He pressed his boot harder against Reaper’s cock, which flowed with precum at this point, some of the fluid dribbling onto the shoe.

Reaper felt himself flying to the edge fast. His body twitched and shivered as he positioned himself, trying to take both cocks down to their hilts, but he hit a plateau as he struggled. Soldier 76 tugged on the nipple piercing hard before taking Reaper’s head and pressing it down against his crotch, cuming down Reaper’s throat with a loud groan. Reaper moaned as his nose pressed roughly into the thick hairs, helpless to even breath. His head spun even more without oxygen and it finally tipped him over the edge. Reaper’s knees gave out, his ass falling and taking the dildo to the hilt before he came over 76’s boot.

Soldier 76 pulled away to see Reaper’s fucked out mouth lax with drool and left over cum, eyes unfocused. He chuckled as pushed Reaper’s head down to stare down at Soldier’s boot. “You made a mess. Clean it up.” Reaper complied instantly, bending over to lick Soldier 76’s boot, tasting the sour of his own spend as well as grim of warzone.

Soldier 76 zipped up his pants, turning on his heel and walking out, leaving Reaper to come down from his high and pick up the pieces of himself and his clothes. Reaper knew where to find the Soldier, and he knew how to get his fix again.


End file.
